A Pirate's Life
by theonewhowaitsinvain
Summary: Bella and Edward go on a honeymoon cruise, but the ship is attacked by vampires and both are about to die. However, a ship sails up and offers to forestall their final judgement...
1. Prolouge

A Pirate's Life

POTC and Twilight crossover fanfiction

Summary: Bella and Edward go on a cruise trip before she is changed and the cruise is besieged and sunk by vampires somewhere off the coast of Hawaii. Both are dying, but a ship sails up and offers a respite from their final judgment…ExB WxE (willxelizabeth)

Prologue

We were dying. A coven of vampires who had been friends with Victoria attacked the ship that Edward and I were on. He was bitten so much that their venom was killing him, and I was bleeding and would hemorrhage **(A/N: when you die because of blood loss)** very soon.

A ship came up in the distance. I was confused at the sight of it. It was very old school, with a pirate flag flying on the mast. Two people, a man and a woman that looked to be in their twenties came up to us and asked a single question.

"Do you fear death?"

**Yay! The prologue of my first fanfic! Please be nice, people. Characters may seem a bit OOC, especially Will and Elizabeth, but it's been a couple hundred years since the movie's time period and they are bound to be different. Bella and Edward also may seem OOC because near death experiences will usually do that to people. REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Hooray! I've gotten mainly positive reviews so far! I'm just happy that it wasn't a completely stupid idea. For the record, they saw the Flying Dutchman, complete with Will and Elizabeth. Jack and company may appear later, if you want them to then say it in your review. Apologies for any possible OOCness! I'm going to have Elizabeth Swan and Bella Swan be related because of the shared maiden name. I'm not announcing it in this chapter, so if you think it's a dumb idea please say so.

"W-What?" I asked. It was so weird; they had an old-fashioned pirate ship and everything. I didn't even know that there were any still out there in even moderate sailing condition.

"Do you fear death?" the man repeated. Looking him over, he was very handsome, though he had a strange scar right over his heart.

"Why?" asked Edward, putting his arm around my shoulders and shifting in front of me.

"Let me explain some things first. My name is William Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman, and this is my wife Elizabeth," said William, indicating the woman next to him, "It is our job to ferry the souls who die at sea to the other world, and when my crew gets small enough I offer positions on it to those who are still alive. You two can talk it over, we'll wait for your answer." They rowed their boat slightly away from the piece of wreckage we were taking refuge on.

"What should we do, Edward?" I asked him. His tawny eyes were half-closed, and I could tell that he was almost gone.

"I don't know, love. The rest of the family would be devastated, as would Charlie, if we were to die. This way, we might at least be able to see them once or twice. On the other hand, we know nothing of these two or the so-called Flying Dutchman, so it would be very risky."

"Well, I think it would be a good idea, Edward. If they meant us harm, they would have already done it. At least we'll be able to explain things to Esme and Carlisle."

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. Hey, you two! We've decided," Edward called out to the pirate couple-what were their names again?-Will and Elizabeth.

"What's your answer?" asked Elizabeth.

"The answer is yes. We'll join you."

**I know I'm breaking the ten reviews to the update thing, but I'm just so happy about getting good reviews that I just had to write a new chapter. Reviews are appreciated, and I really would like some feedback on the things I said earlier to help me get things written faster!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm sooo sorry for not getting this updated faster! My parents saw my room wasn't clean, and grounded me for, like, a really long time! Anyhow, maybe I can get updating more frequently now. No promises, though. Oh, and any true Pirates fan could tell what was up with the parrot that appears at the end of the chapter (hint, hint damn you).**

Two weeks. It was so…unreal. We had taken the two up on their offer, and right away we felt completely better. Edward looked different, as well, but still far more godlike than any one person had a right to. His eyes were a brilliant emerald, like they would have been when he was human, and he was considerably more tan. I myself was beginning to tan after the constant sun exposure.

Everyone was really nice, too. Most of the people on the crew had joined within the last fifty or so years, so they understood what we were going through. Only one was from an earlier period, and he was Captain Turner's father, Bootstrap Bill. His real name was William, like that of his son, but he had had the nickname for a while and it stuck around.

I had even found out a bit about my ancestors in my short time here. It turns out that Elizabeth, Captain Turner's wife, was my great-to-however-many-degrees grandmother! We were both shocked, but surprisingly we looked a bit alike, so I guess it wasn't that much of a stretch. Today, though, Edward and I had been stationed in the crow's nest for watch duty. It was a little bit boring, but I was fine so long as Edward was with me.

"Bella, love, how are you holding up?" asked my Greek god of a husband.

"Okay, I guess. It's really repetitive, just looking at the ocean all day long," I saw something flitting about a few yards from the ship, "Wait, what's that? Hey, Captain Turner! I think I see something!" I called down to the deck.

"What is it? What do you see" he asked from his place at the wheel.

"I see a parrot!"

**Anyone care to guess what happens next? Again, sorry for the long wait. Anyhow, if you review you get RUM! GLORIOUS RUM:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

** Yo-la peoples! I finally got around to writing another chapter. To clarify some things, the parrot is Mr. Cotton's parrot, and Mr. Cotton is on Jack's crew. Jack has taken back the Black Pearl, btw, so Mr. Gibbs and the midget dude, whose name I cannot for the life of me remember, are there too. The crew of the Pearl is also immortal, except by some sort of injury, because at the end of the third movie it showed Jack setting out for the fountain of youth, and I am assuming that he found it. And, of course, his ship is stocked with lots of rum, which I may just have Edward and Bella sample if the reviewers wish it so. Oh, and Barbosa is going to be the main villain, but I haven't decided if he is a skeleton pirate like the first movie or a vampire. Please vote on which species he should be so that I can get the next chapter done sometime soon! Wow, this is a long a/n. Anyhow, onwards to the story!**

"A parrot? Here? Let me take a look," Captain Turner asked, as he swiftly climbed the rigging and took the telescope. "Wait a second, I think I know that parrot from somewhere… Hey Elizabeth!"

"What?" cried Elizabeth as looked away from where she was steering her ship.

"Come here and look at this." Elizabeth handed the wheel over to Bootstrap and she ran over to the rigging, climbing it with some difficulty.

"Yes? What is it?" Will's answer was simple, merely handing the telescope to her and pointing in the parrot's direction. Taking the telescope, she looked through and gasped. "What? But, that's impossible! That's Mr. Cottons parrot, but it should have died years and years ago." I took out a second telescope and looked at the parrot myself, and I couldn't help but notice the small shape on the horizon that appeared to be another old-fashioned ship like the one we were on.

"Um, guys? Look over there. I think I see a ship." Elizabeth promptly turned in the direction I was pointing. As soon as she saw the massive, black-sailed ship, her expression was completely dumbstruck. She silently handed the telescope back to Captain Turner, who was also shocked beyond belief.

"Wha-but-but HOW?! That's the Black Pearl! That old ship should have sank years ago! Who the heck would keep it in such good condition, let alone still be sailing it? I mean, Barbosa liked the ship, but he would never go so far as this!" Turning back to the deck below, he shouted down to the crew, "Oy! Head for that ship in the distance over there, full speed!" The rest of the crew swiftly followed the order, and Edward and I jumped down to do our part. The other ship-I think Will called it the Black Pearl?-had also spotted us and was coming straight for us. In no time at all, the two ships reached each other and some boarding planks were set down. Surely enough, a man from the other ship swaggered on to ours. He promptly noticed the captain, and a smile spread across his rugged features.

"Why, if it isn't old William Turner!"

** Sorry, but that felt like a good place to cut it off for today. I have been absolutely terrible about updating and I apologize, but it's summer break now and hopefully I'll get a few more chapters in. Rum goes to anyone still willing to review this old thing. Oh, and if there are any Bleach fans here, please check out the story I'm going to post there. It's a crossover with Fire Emblem 9/10, and it's called Memories Reawaken. Check it out, ppls! Later!**


	5. Author Notation

**AUTHOR NOTATION**

** This story is officially on hiatus, possibly permanent. I have so few reviews that it has crushed my motivation to continue this story. If enough people want me to continue, I might. _MIGHT_. However, if anyone is willing to adopt, that's fine by me. OH, and my Bleach story should be up soon. Six chapters are written already though I haven't posted any yet. Aren't I motivated? .**


End file.
